Paramount's Kings Island
Paramount's Kings Island is a 364-acre (147 ha) amusement park located 24 miles (39 km) northeast of Cincinnati in Mason, Ohio, United States. It is owned and operated by Cedar Fair. The park first opened in 1972 by the Taft Broadcasting Company in an effort to move and expand Coney Island, a popular resort destination along the banks of the Ohio River that was prone to frequent flooding. After more than $275 million in capital investments, the park features over 80 rides, shows and attractions including 14 roller coasters and a 33-acre (13 ha) water park. Throughout its history, Paramount's Kings Island has appeared in popular sitcoms and has received widespread recognition for its record-breaking attractions and events. One of the park's most well-known attractions, The Racer, is often credited with reviving worldwide interest in roller coasters during the 1970s. Others, such as The Beast and Banshee, have set several world records including some of which are still standing. The park has also suffered through times of negative publicity, particularly surrounding the early demise of roller coasters The Bat and Son of Beast. Paramount's Kings Island is divided into several themed sections. The seasonal amusement park is open from early spring through Labor Day and reopens for a short time on weekends beginning in September for Halloween-themed events. In 2014, Paramount's Kings Island was the second-most visited seasonal amusement park in the United States behind Cedar Point with an estimated 3.2 million visitors. It was third overall for seasonal attendance in North America, which was led by Paramount's Canada's Wonderland. Paramount's Kings Island has won Amusement Today's Golden Ticket Award for having the "Best Kids' Area" in the world for fourteen consecutive years (2001–2014). Rides Roller coasters *Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2007) *The Beast (1979) *Top Gun: The Ride (1993) *Adventure Express (1991) *Banshee (2014) *The Beastie (1972; formerly known as "Scooby-Doo") *Little Bill's Giggle Coaster (1998; formerly known as "Top Cat's Taxi Jam") *Runaway Reptar (2001) *Mega Man: The Ride (2001) Flat rides (thrill) *Star Trek Adventures (2002; themed around "Star Trek: The Next Generation") *Drop Zone: Stunt Tower (1996) *Tomb Raider The Ride (2004) Flat rides (family) *Avatar Airbender (2005) *Back at the Barnyard: Hayride (2006) *Bubble Guppies Bubble Wheel (2011) *Flintstones Stone Age Speedway (1972) *Tony Hawk's 900 (2008) *The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1996) Flat rides (kiddie) *Dora's Fiesta Swing (2005) *Yogi Bear's Tree Topper (2004) *Blue Skidoo (2000) *Snagglepuss' Swinger (1972) *Top Cat TV Tours (1973) *Harold the Helicopter (1998; formerly known as "Chopper Chase") *Thomas the Tank Engine (2006) *Rocket Power Minipipe (2005) Extra Charge *Nickelodeon Guts Agro Cragg (2001) *Thunder Alley Speedway (1995) *Xtreme Skyflyer (2000) *Slingshot (2011) Gift Shops *Tony Hawk Official Gear *Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera Gift Shop *Thomas & Friends Gift Shop *The Beast Photo & Gifts *Justice & Brothers *I Love The 80s Store Restaurants *Subway *Tony Hawk's Skatepark Cafe *Quark's Bar & Grill *Nicktoons Cafe *Happy Days Diner *Mega Man Gamer Grill *Burger King (Coke Freestyle machines) *Safari Express *El Mexicana Category:Theme parks Category:Real world parks Category:United States Category:Ohio